Dark Melody
by Shadow Oblivion
Summary: Because you never know when a certain Nobody would snap. Dark, violent. Character deaths, one-shot.


Um...I don't know how to explain this other than saying that I was in a really foul mood, wanted to vent and for some reason I thought of Demyx losing it. This came about because he really doesn't seem like an idiot-I still haven't beaten him the second time in proud mode, because he got all serious after Sora insulted him. Rated M just in case.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Kingdom Hearts (2).

12121212121212121212121212121212121121212121212121212121212

He had grown weary of it. He was tired of the poking and the prodding, as well as the snide, subtle hints that he was an idiot. Plus, there was the idea that he was incapable of holding his own in battle. He hated those who tormented him day after day.

Then there was the Superior, who always sent him on missions he knew the Melodious Nocturne would have difficulty with. It wasn't that he couldn't handle what was given to him. It was just that he had some confidence issues and was still attempting to work them out. It wasn't _his_ fault that the Keyblade master had defeated him the first time. He wasn't taking things seriously because he hadn't liked the mission he had been given. Yes, that was the reason.

However, Xemnas had thought otherwise, and had punished him accordingly. He could still hear some of the other organization members jeering at him, as he carried out mundane and messy jobs. They didn't know that he was sick of it all. The crappy missions. The taunts. They didn't know how he felt, and would never, as there was the belief among them that Nobodies couldn't 'feel' emotions. Well...how the hell was he feeling this then?

Days later, Xemnas had ordered him to face the Keyblade Master again, and it was practically like asking him to calmly face his doom.

That was the last straw. He couldn't take it anymore.

121

Demyx lounged against a wall, covered in blood and seeming immensely pleased with himself. The Hall of Empty Melodies had had several other organization members in it, but now Demyx was the sole occupant. The only hints that there had been others was the blood that pooled around the room in random spots, as well as the wall. Demyx held his sitar in one hand, the end of it dyed with one of the Nobodies unfortunate enough not to dodge in time.

Demyx let out a long sigh. He felt better after the terror he had evoked out of the unsuspecting Xigbar, Luxord and Saix. And then there had been Axel.

Demyx let out an evil chuckle, marveling for a moment that it didn't sound like before when he and the others had accosted the Keyblade Master in Hallow Bastion. Shrugging at this, Demyx's mind wandered back in amusement to Axel's final moments, and how he had gotten the Flurry of Dancing Flames begging for his non-existent life. It had given him immense satisfaction upon taking Axel out with his sitar, and reveling at how much blood had appeared before the annoying bastard finally died.

Xigbar and Luxord were the easiest to deal with. Both had just been mortified at the change that had come over him. Two hits, and they were gone, blood flying everywhere and getting on him and his sitar. Then he went to the next.

Saix had been the most difficult and Demyx had been injured during the gory struggle. He had somehow been able to make gaping wounds on the other, exposing the Luna Diviner's ribs and some other organs, which had driven Saix into his Berserk state. Hence the wounds Demyx obtained. But he managed to lop the Beserker's head off in the end and laughed as it vanished into thin air and along with the body.

Demyx didn't bother cleaning himself yet.

There was still one more Nobody to deal with. And he was going to draw out the pain and misery as long as possible.

121

Outside, Xemnas stood on Altar's Naught, staring up at Kingdom Hearts, unaware of the bloodbath that had occurred several floors below, caused by the normally calm and timid Demyx. He was unaware of the tattered Nobody slowly climbing up the steps, expression saying that he was savoring the moment. The first sign that indicated something that something was very wrong was a soft voice speaking in a sing-song voice.

"_Gone all gone,_

_vanished into thin air._

_What's this? One more?_

_Ready to face oblivion?_

_To go into nothingness,_

_for all those times_

_you treated me badly?_

_Silly Superior,_

_you should have known,_

_that not everything is_

_as it seems._

_The Melodious Nocturne_

_has a ticket, for your departure._"

The second sign wasn't hard to miss. When Xemnas turned around, he was faced with Demyx charging at him from a short distance. Number Nine was covered in blood with a crazed glint in his eyes and his beloved sitar held high to strike.

Pain. Pain. Hurt. It was a blur. Maniacal laughter. A juicy thud. More pain. Endless pain. Then,

Nothing at all.

121212121212121212121221212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Holy shit, that was the wierdest thing I've ever written. Why the hell did I enjoy writing a crazy Demyx? Review? I'm curious what people think of it. Although now I'm hoping not to be in that bad of a mood again...


End file.
